


coordinates

by Microjo



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Philip frightens reader when in withdrawal, causing her to run off, but then he and Trevor get coordinates from the director





	coordinates

"Hey guys, I've got the lab results for that thing you wanted- although i'm not really sure what it is," you said as you walked into the large garage your sort of friends owned. They never really told you what they did in there, and you quickly learned not to ask, but you enjoyed the groups presence and they treated you like an actual human being. You had a bad past with letting people walking all over you and treating you like dirt under their shoes, which stemmed from a not so great childhood.

So when you heard aggravated shouting and and things being thrown, you flinched. Philip was throwing tables and desks, shouting something about eyedrops to Trevor. "Philip?" You cautiously said, worried for your crush. Just noticing your presence, both he and Trevor looked up at you, Philip with wild eyes,"What?"

Awkwardly, you held up the paperwork. "I, uh, I've got the paperwork for the-"

Trevor quickly walked toward you, holding a careful arm out to you with a kind yet nervous smile on his face,"Thank you, Y/N."

Philip slammed his hands down onto the remaining desk with his computers on it. "I don't have time for this, Y/N!" He shouted, causing you to flinch. Your mouth dropped open slightly, your worry being replaced with anger and fear. You dropped the paperwork, and quickly turned around and ran out of the garage. Tears threatened to fall, but you forced them back. You excited the garage just as Trevor yelled at his teammate to not yell at you, but you paid no mind to it as you continued to run. Trevor kneeled down and grabbed the eyedrops that were on the floor, harshly handing them to Philip, who immediately put some in his eyes.

Suddenly, both Philip's computer and Trevor's phone went off. 

 

SAVE Y/N Y/L/N AT THESE COORDINATES

 

Below the words were the coordinates, and the two looked at each other with wide eyes before running out of the door. You were walking down the street, eyes blurry with tears. You went to cross the street, but you didn't see the truck quickly heading your way until it was too late. You heard a loud honking, and you looked up from the ground with wide eyes, gasping and waiting for the impact that never came. Arms wrapped around you, pulling you out of the street and into their arms. You and whoever grabbed you fell onto the sidewalk, but they had braced your fall

"Are you okay, Y/N?" A familiar voice asked. Trevor. Your squeezed shut eyes opened wide, and you saw Trevor kneeling in front of you. You looked down, realizing whoever had grabbed you still had their arms wrapped tightly around you. Glancing back, you saw Philip with a frightened look in his eyes. You wanted to move away from him, but at that moment you were too frightened to do anything but nod. 

"Let's get you back, make sure everything's okay." Trevor helped you up, and the two gently held onto you as they led you back to ops. They sat you down a stool, your eyes still wide in shock. Trevor walked off to get you some water, while Philip stood awkwardly near you. "Y/N, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, and I swear it'll never happen again." You looked up at him, a small smile on your lips,"It's okay, I kind of have to forgive you. You did just save my life, after all." He chuckled lightly, moving toward you to wrap his arms around you. You sighed blissfully, your head tucked into his chest. Trevor smirked as he walked back into the room, and he cleared his throat,"Here you go, Y/N/N."

Philip let go of you, but instead of moving fully away from you he stood next to you, your hand sliding into his.


End file.
